Ethers and acetates of dihydrofluorescein have been developed as analytical reagents. The dibenzylether of dihydrofluorescein seems particularly useful for derivatizing amines and alcohols. Reduction of dihydrofluoresceines in acetic anhydride over Pd(OH)2 catalyst converts the carboxy group into a methyl group, reminiscent of the Rosenmund reduction of acyl chlorides to aldehydes.